My Love is Forever
by PeppermintChick
Summary: Hermione is keeping a secret from 2 of the most important people of her life. Can Ron and Harry help her before it's too late? And what's the secret?[Rated T for a sad ending][Ron and Hermione]
1. Chapter 1

A/n: 'Sup! Hope you enjoy this story! And…I HATE MOTT'S APPLE JUICE! There! I said it! Please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter characters! But the plot is all mine. Sort of. -

On with the story…

My Love is Forever

By: Me, Duh!

Chapter One

The cold wind of the month of November soared through the air as a young girl of 16 sat in the library reading books while her two best friends searched for her.

Hermione Granger was no ordinary girl. No, Hermione Granger was a witch studying in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione was sitting down at her usual table at the library reading a book titled: Book of Magical Diseases through out the Century. As she turned a page, Harry and Ron entered the library and headed for her table. Hermione's stomach did a flip as both of them sat down in front of her.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Hmm?" replied Hermione not looking up from her book.

"Are you--are you avoiding us?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated. It was true. She was avoiding them, for reasons unknown, apparently.

"No." she lied. "Wha—what makes you say that?"

"Well, you always hurry when class ends that you don't even wait for us, you're barely in the Great Hall meaning you haven't eaten in a while and you've—"

"I've been busy. Sorry, have to go." Hermione said before Ron could finish. Hermione left in such a hurry that she left the book she was reading open on the table.

Harry and Ron stared at the door where Hermione had disappeared from sight for a few moments before leaving the library as well.

"She's hiding something from us." Harry said as he and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, no duh." Ron said sitting down on his favorite armchair in front of the fire as Harry did the same. "What do you reckon?"

"No idea," Harry groaned sinking more and more into his seat. "Maybe we should ask Ginny. I reckon she knows. I mean, 'Mione tells her almost everything."

"Nah, I already did this morning. She doesn't know anything. She says Herms is avoiding her, too." Ron replied. "Should we find out for ourselves then?"

"As always," Harry replied smirking. With that, both of them raced up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

As Ron and Harry entered their dorm, which they shared with Dean, Seamus and Neville, Harry searched his trunk until he pulled out the Invisibility Cloak he inherited from James Potter, his father.

"So…what's the plan again?" Ron asked clueless as always.

"When Hermione sneaks off somewhere without us, we'll follow her." Harry said.

"Right, so…how do we know when she sneaks off somewhere?" asked Ron.

Just then, their dorm mate, Neville Longbottom, entered the room, "Hey guys, did you have a fight with Hermione?"

"No." Harry and Ron answered together. "Why?"

"Well, she came down from the girl's dormitory crying. So I asked her why, but she didn't answer. Then I asked if she had a fight with you guys then she ran out the common room crying even harder." Neville explained.

Harry and Ron wasted no time; they ran out of the room with the Invisibility cloak under Harry's arm leaving a very confused Neville behind.

* * *

Sorry it's very short. If you wanna find out what happens next then review! I won't update until I get 7 or more, okay? Okay.

Hugs and kisses,

PeppermintHearts


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapie!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

On with the story…

My Love is Forever

By: Me, Duh!

Chapter Two

As Harry and Ron hurried out the Fat Lady's portrait, the saw Hermione's shadow from the corner and followed it.

Under the Invisibility cloak, Harry and Ron stayed close behind Hermione so she wouldn't hear their footsteps. Not a word was said. Since classes were over, the hall were empty and silent. As Hermione continued to her destination, the halls went darker and darker. Soon, only the lanters were the only sourse of light.

It was then when Harry realized where Hermione was heading for. "Ron!" Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"What?" he said.

"She's heading for Snape's office."

"Wow, you're right." Ron said after examining his surroundings. "What does she want with that slimy git?"

After their realization, they found themselves right behind Hermione who was hesitating to knock on Snape's office door.

After a few moments, Hermione gave up. She couldn't do it. She took a deep breath as she lowered her hand.

Harry and Ron stared at the back of her head, confused on Hermione's behavior. After a few more moments of regret, Hermione turned her heel and started walking back to the common room.

Harry was confused and worried. Clearly, Hermione was not telling them something. He was confused what Hermione was trying to do and yet upset because she didn't tell them. They were best friends. Surely she knew that she could trust them. This made Harry just a tad bit angry, but not Ron. From the look on Ron's face, he was gonna start another row as soon as they reached the common room.

As Hermione stopped in front of the Fat Lady to give the password, Ron blew up.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady, "My dear, what's wrong? Tears are gushing down your cheeks like a hailstorm."

"Blimey moons." Hermione said quickly. Before the portrait opened Ron pulled off the Invisibility cloak.

"Hermione!" he yelled. Hermione quickly turned around coming face to face with her two best friends.

Hermione was staring at the Invisibility cloak in Harry hands and horror struck her. "Oh no."

"You bet Oh No!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, please—"

"What in bloody hell were you doing in Snape's office!" Ron roared. Luckily, it was only the three of them and the Fat Lady who heard.

"I—I ca—can't tell you," Hermione shuttered, tears racing down her soft fair cheeks.

"Hermione, what happening with you?" Harry said in a concerned voice. Much opposite from Ron's.

"Harry, I—"

"Well! Out with it!" Ron said ignoring the fact that Hermione was backing up against the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry was hurt to see that she was afraid if them. Of course, he didn't blame her. Ron looked like he was about to explode.

Hermione didn't answer. It was clear to her that there was no escape. If she _was _quick enough to slip inside through the door, they would just ask her tomorrow. So she gave in.

"Ihavwicities." She answered very quietly and quick with her head facing her feet.

"What?"

"I HAVE WITCHITIES!"

Ron could almost feel his heart stop beating. The Fat Lady gave a gasp of horror and Harry stood there confused and clueless.

"What? Now you have nothing to say!" Hermione said, sobbing. "Well, you have your answer!"

"Just leave me alone!" with that, Hermione ran inside.

Harry, who had been standing there, witnessing the whole thing and not understanding a word of it, turned to Ron.

"Ron, what's 'Mione talking ab—" Harry was cut short when Ron tried to rush in but the portrait slammed shut.

"P—password?" asked the Fat Lady after blowing her nose on a handkerchief. She too was crying.

"Blimey moons!" Ron said loudly and quickly.

After a few more woes for the portrait, the trap door opened. Ron ran inside only to find the common room empty except for a confused looking Ginny standing by the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories.

"Gin, have you seen 'Mione?" Ron asked immediately.

"Yeah. She ran up stairs, crying. Don't know why though. She told me she wanted to be alone." Ginny answered. "Why? What's up with her?"

Ron didn't reply. He just stormed back to his dormitory, leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the common room (a/n: Sorry, not really a Harry and Ginny story.).

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know." Harry groaned as he lunged himself on an empty sofa by the fire.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were there for goodness sake!" cried Ginny seating herself on an armchair nearby.

"Gin, I have to clear my head. Night." Harry said before climbing up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

Would you look at that. Well, thanks again for all of your reviews! See ya next chapie! You know the drill. 7 or more reviews or I won't update!

Hugs and kisses,

PeppermintHearts


End file.
